An Awful Lot of Running
by Wannabe101
Summary: Savannah Kerr is an actress who was just replaced by someone more famous. She leads a seemingly normal life, until she meets him. He takes her definition of normal shakes it up and throws it out a window. A self-insert story.
1. Lighty Uppy Thingy Majig

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, but I do pay for Netflix in order to watch the awesomeness that is the Doctor.**

**Authors Note: This is just one of many self-insert stories to come. I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself.**

**Setting: This is placed with the ninth Doctor before he meets Rose (don't worry she will come soon enough).**

Chapter 1

"Hello," a tall, lean man wearing a black leather jacket, with short cropped hair came and sat next to me on the alcove. Just a moment ago the man had been walking aimlessly in circles seemingly following indications made by a small silver device with a blue L.E.D. light on one end.

"Hey," I gave him a small smile. The man seemed like a nut job, just my type.

"You're an American?" oh, please don't be an American hating British 'chap'. I mean honestly I haven't met many but there has been maybe one or two.

"God bless the south."

"Ooh, good Americans are interesting. I like Americans."

"Um, thanks, I guess," he gave me a wide grin. I just raised my eyebrows.

"Well, straight to the point, I'm the Doctor." Straight to what point?

"I'm Savannah, and what point would that be?" he looked at me as if expecting me to say something else, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Usually people ask me, Doctor who."

"For one thing, I'm no usual person and two, I kinda' just thought if you wanted me to know you would've told me the first time 'round," it's common sense idiot.

"Oh," he looked a bit surprised, "anyways, I've been tracking an alien device with this," he pulled out the blue and silver lighty uppy thingy majig.

"Interesting, go on," he gave me a mad grin, and continued. Honestly, I didn't know what to think about this man.

"I've traced the signal to you, or more specifically your necklace," wow, so that's why he talked to me.

"Ha, that's funny 'cause I've never seen this necklace before today. I saw it in my jewelry box and though hey why not." The necklace was a red heart with silver vine like patterns across the front and back. This morning I put the heart locket on a thin silver chain and I was going to wear it to a meeting about the movie I was going to be in until I got the stupid call two hours prior saying I was replaced by someone more famous.

"Exactly, based on the readings I've gathered, I think it's a sort of information collecting device. It was put in your jewelry box so you would wear it around and the aliens who made it could learn more about Earth before beaming down and doing Rassilon knows what." Definitely interesting. I'm bored so why shouldn't I play along. Mad men make life simply better.

"So, these aliens, what do they want. Is it to like, move the human race along, maybe just make first contact, or, like in all the movies, do they want to invade." This should be fun.

"That's a change, for once someone didn't say invasion first. I have no clue what they want, or even who they are." he got up and held out his hand for me to take, "Let's go answer some questions, shall we?"

I threw a wild grin his way, he was completely bonkers. "I think we shall," I grabbed his hand and he pulled me to the other side of the park to an old blue 1960's police box. He let go of me and held the door open so I could step inside. I was about to laugh until I looked inside, maybe it was just a tad bigger than I'd thought it would be, more like a lot. I gave a quick glance around and leaned against a pillar that looked like giant coral. The floor was made up of tan metal grates, I looked up and saw black cords and tubes draped across the ceiling, and the walls were giant off-white panels. In the center of the room was a console of sorts and surrounding it was a battered patchwork-looking, yellowish jump seat.

"So what exactly is this place?"

"That's it. No 'it's bigger on the inside' or 'wow it's alien' just 'what is it'," I rolled my eyes.

"Obviously, it's bigger on the inside, I'm pretty sure you noticed that, and if it's not human why can't it be alien, and stop expecting me to say things that other people have said in the past. Now, judging by the console in the middle I'd say it was a machine, but the coral and the telepathic presence in the back of my mind tells me it might be alive. Since it's alien there is a possibility that it's a living machine, but if it was human I would have ruled that out immediately." Why must he make me explain the obvious?

"Wow," he stared at me in complete shock, "Well someone's smarter than the average ape." I may have giggled a bit at that, which brought another one of those mad grins to his face.

"I'd like to think so."

"This is the type 40 TARDIS it stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space, and yes she is a living machine." So she's a girl. Fascinating.

"Do you need the necklace to, like, trace signals or something?"

"Actually yes, may I?" I removed the necklace and handed it to him. He brought it to the console and connected it to some wires. He sat down on the jump seat and stared at the monitor on the console waiting for the TARDIS to locate which planet it came from. This is so unreal. I've been trying my hardest to not let my eyes flood with curiosity, and run around such a gorgeous vessel and ask every question I could possibly muster from the depths of my mind, but it was getting hard to contain it all. I sat down next to him.

"So Doctor, you have an alien TARDIS, a silver n' blue tracker thingy, and you talk about aliens like its normal. At first, I thought you were crazy, but now I just think your socially awkward and freaking brilliant. Logically if you have all the fancy gizmos and junk, I wouldn't think I was far off by assuming that you're not from around these parts."

"First, the silver and blue tracker thing is obviously a sonic screwdriver," oh but of course, it's just so obvious. "Secondly, aliens are normal, humans are weird. Lastly, I'm a long, long ways from home," the look that overcame his face was one of grief, despair, and anger. Pressing the topic didn't seem like a good idea at the moment, so I made a mental note to ask later.

What sounded like a timer went off, and immediately the look vanished to be replaced by one of eagerness as he sprang up from the seat and rushed to the console. He quickly read over the strange symbols on the monitor. His eyebrow shot up.

"Well, I guess we're going to Dell-fara."

**Did you like it, love it, hate it? Tell me I want to know. Please review!**


	2. Overqualified,UnderpaidCommercialActress

**Disclaimer: Don't make me do it, I'll cry. **

**Author's Note: I was rather upset that I didn't get any reviews for the first chapter. Hopefully this will get me something (nudge, nudge, wink, wink). This one should be interesting. **

Chapter 2

"Why are you acting like it's totally weird that these Dell-farianies-"

"Farens," the Doctor corrected.

"Fine, if it makes you happy. Why is it so weird that these Farens are contacting Earth?" I mean seriously, the expression on his face was so twisted with curiosity and confusion it was almost funny.

"Farens aren't the most social… or friendly aliens in the universe. I have no clue what they would want with information from such a small underdeveloped planet."

"Ay, watch it Andorian. That's my underdeveloped planet yer talkin' 'bout." I glared at him a bit, but I couldn't contain the small smile that was on my lips. He chuckled a bit.

"I'll try to be more sensitive," I rolled my eyes. It's kind of strange to hear someone talk about Earth that way. Yet again I just figured out that aliens were real and I was in a space and time machine. I had a gut feeling that this isn't as weird as it gets around this man, or at least I hoped not.

"I'm going to sort this out," he turned from the console to look at me with his, what I'm assuming to be signature, mad grin plastered across his face. "Savannah, would you like to come see an alien planet with me?" I can't believe this! Did I forget to take my medicine this morning? I was just given a chance to fly away with a complete stranger in a little blue box to have a nice little chat with a potentially dangerous population of aliens. I can't possibly agree to this.

"Doctor, I would love to," I never seem to agree with myself.

In a matter of seconds, the Doctor was running in circles flipping switches, pushing buttons and pulling levers. If you watched everything close enough, the order he was doing things in almost made sense. If I just knew all the names and functions of everything, I could probably get him to teach me how to fly this thing and not end up killing anything. Okay, so it's probably a bit harder than it looks, but it'd still be fun to try.

Suddenly the entire room began to shake and tremble. I fell onto the jump seat again so I clamped my hands onto it and held on for dear life, the Doctor just held onto the console like it was normal, maybe it was. I do know one thing though; he needs to put seat belts in this dang thing. The TARDIS stopped moving and I was pretty sure we had landed. I'm on a different planet. Holy crap, you don't think that every day.

The Doctor ran over and grabbed my hand so he could drag me towards the doors we came in through.

"You ready to see your first alien planet?" he asked me excitedly. I had to admit, I was a bit nervous. What if the moment we stepped out this door we were surrounded by Klingon looking Farens with phasers, or something along those lines.

"Heck to the no, let's do this!" I exclaimed before I flung the door open. Doctor chuckled a little bit as he watched me gaze out in absolute wonder. The planet is absolutely amazing! There's no grass but there are these funny looking shrubs that are mostly twigs with bunches of small leaves on the top dotting the ground semi-densely for as far as I can see. About a mile away there's a crude but technological seeming little city, where I guessed the Farens lived. No Klingons though, that's a good sign.

"I landed a ways away from the city so you could take it all in," slowly I stepped out of The TARDIS and onto the hard packed soil. I stared upwards at the light grey sky which held a brilliant sun and an ominous moon. The dark threatening even greyer clouds seemed to make the setting just perfect.

"Nice weather we're having, huh?" that's about all I could say.

"Not all skies are blue ya know. It's pretty fantastic," I quickly snapped out of my wonderstruck haze. He underestimated my intelligence. Of course I know that skies can be other colors. Everyone does, take Mars as an example.

"Well no duh! The color of a planet's atmosphere has to do with many different factors like the composition of gases in the air and the overall elemental make-up of the environment. I'm not stupid, it's pretty obvious."

"I never said you were. I had a feeling you'd say something like that." He gave me another smile. What was with this guy, the personality I chose for the day was supposed to be a sarcastic, witty, know it all, but he didn't seem to mind. It was like he can see right through it, and he was just waiting for me to give up. I knew it wasn't my acting skills. Over time, I've gotten too many roles in too many acting jobs for me to be a bad actress. I love it, the Doctor's a new challenge, a waiting game to see who breaks first, and I'm determined to win.

"Good. Now let's go chat up some aliens," I let myself give him another wide excited grin, to let him know it's not all lies and theater techniques, to show him there is something genuine, and because I just couldn't take the excitement but I still didn't want to lose by making it too obvious.

**Random Jump to the Doctor's Point of View**

**(Strange Authors Note in the Middle of a Chapter: I know that you're thinking 'but Wannabe that's crazy you can't throw in the Doctor's P.O.V. when the entire story is supposed to be in Savannah's P.O.V.' well actually you're probably not thinking that but I'm going to explain anyways. I thought it would be fun to throw in what the Doctor's first impression of this crazy actress with borderline personality disorder. I hope you find it fascinating.)**

Now we are walking at a leisurely pace towards the capital city of Dell-fara. I couldn't help but watch as Savannah's eyes darted everywhere, soaking up all the information possible. She wasn't anything like I thought she would be like when I first saw her. Savannah is probably around five feet and seven inches tall and she was a bit busty in the chest and hips. It was funny how she had set up this strange little façade, like she didn't trust me enough to see what she's really like quite yet. I knew it was fake, and I'm sure she knows that I know, but for some reason she kept it up. It was like a game, a game I can't lose.

I'm honestly shocked at how well she has taken everything, and how much she already knew. It's like you give her the tiniest push and she's well on her way, which is perfect because I hate stupid questions.

"What do you think?" we were a bit farther than half way to the small city now.

"Just about forty minutes ago I thought I was going to be an overqualified, underpaid commercial actress for the rest of my life. Now I can be an overqualified, underpaid commercial actress that was an astronaut for just a little while. Take that Cody, he thought I wouldn't amount to anything! This world is just so beautifully different, so fresh. There's so much to learn. I even noticed the gravity is a little stronger here," she picked up a rock and dropped it. The rock fell slightly faster than it would on Earth. I had to laugh; she thought of things most people didn't care to notice. Savannah was right; I can't expect her to say things most people would say. "What do you think the Farens want?"

"Oh, I don't know it could be any number of things," I was more interested in what she thought.

"Maybe, they were just curious and wanted to see what Earth was like."

"I don't think so. As I said earlier they aren't the friendliest or the most social aliens around."

"They could want something." Now we were standing at the edge of Dell-fara's capital.

"Possibly, but what does Earth have that they want and can't make themselves?"

"Could be some element or resource."

"Maybe, but why would they give the transmitter to an actress and not on a geologist or someone of the sort?" There's only one way to find out, and that's to ask.

**Author's Note: I know this chapter kind of sucks, but I needed to give you some information on who Savannah Kerr is. Also, last chapter I wrote something about her being able to feel the TARDIS inside her head, basically Savannah is just a bit more telepathically receptive than most humans. That probably won't have to do with much of anything in this plot, but I still wanted to put that in there. Read and review please, and if you have any suggestions for what the Farens should look like or what they want, tell me! I'll be happy to see if I can squeeze it in there.**


End file.
